


The First Wives Club

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-03
Updated: 2006-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Reunited by the death of a school friend, three divorced women seek revenge on the husbands who left them for younger women.MWPP era





	The First Wives Club

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Summary:** **Reunited by the death of a school friend, three divorced women seek revenge on the husbands who left them for younger women.** **MWPP era, LJ, SBOC, RLOC**

****

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the first wives club or Harry potter.**

****

****

**The first wives club.**

****

**|000|**

Four seventeen year old witches stood in a room, the old radio was playing quietly in the background, the girls were laughing and drinking champagne, they had just finished their seventh year of school at Hogwarts,

 

“We’re free. No more school, no more exams, nothing!”� said Ellie Jones, as she clinked her champagne glass with her three friends, 

“I can’t believe it, no more Hogwarts. I’ll miss this place.”� Lily said, as she took a sip of her drink, 

“I won’t, I’m off to Australia and I am going to go wild!”� exclaimed Jo, 

The other three girls laughed, they knew it was true. Joanna Moore was not the type of girl to settle down and have kids,

“You have to keep in touch with us.”� Kat said sadly, 

“Of course I will, I’ll be back soon anyway. It’s only a year.”� Jo said reassuringly, Lily smiled sadly, she didn’t want Jo to leave, and they had been best friends for seven years. Joanna Herald was the eccentric one of the group, always laughing and having fun; she had a strong like for drinking, and a love of cigarettes. She flicked her blonde hair as she took a drink of her champagne; she had blue eyes that shone brightly when she was happy.

  
**|000|**   


Her other two best friends were named Ellie Jones and Katherine Little;

 

Ellie was confident and loud, not afraid to speak her mind and stand up for herself even if it got her into sticky situations, she was always getting into trouble with Jo, they had known each other since they were little. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, though you wouldn’t be able to tell if it was real because she was a metamorphagus. She was half-French so when she would get angry, she would start yelling at people in French.

 

Katherine Little was not as out-spoken as Ellie but she wasn’t shy; she hated being called Katherine so it was always just Kat. She was a muggle-born witch, but she was just as capable as any other witch or wizard. Kat had straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was American but she had transferred in her second year.

 

Jo poured herself another drink and then re-joined her friends, her blue eyes flashing brightly as she gave each one of her best friends a small, satin, drawstring bag. 

“I want you to have these.”�

**|000|**

She watched her friends opening their gifts as she fiddled with her pearl necklace, she smiled as she saw their eyes widening in shock and delight, Jo had bought them all the same necklace as the one she was wearing.

“Jo, you shouldn’t have.”� Lily said,“But I wanted to, so you know that no matter what happens, we’ll always be best friends.”� She said, 

“Thanks so much Joey.”� Kat said, 

“This is gorgeous.”� Ellie added, as she put the necklace around her neck, “I love it. Let’s make a toast!”�

They all raised their glasses, and Lily spoke “To our friendship, to always sticking together no matter what adversities we come across.”�

“Lils don’t be so corny.”� Kat laughed, 

“Well, it’s true.”� Jo said, as they clinked glasses again, “Well, I am now going to get completely wasted.”�

“Good idea Joey!”� Ellie said, re-filling her glass happily, 

“Oh my god, I love this song!”� Lily said, turning up the radio, 

“Do you remember? Three years ago?”� Ellie asked, they all put down their drinks and started to sing, 

“You don’t own me…I’m not just one of your many toys…you don’t own me…don’t say I can’t go with other boys…”�

**|000|**

Ten years later Joanna George sat on her bed sadly, wearing a silk gown draped over herself. She thought bitterly of her ex-husband and the slutty little bitch he had run off with, she remembered the vibrant young woman she used to be. She got up and walked over to her dressing table and stared at her reflection, hating what she saw. A tired thirty-four year old woman looked back at her, with sad empty eyes. The impacts of smoking for ten years had taken a dramatic effect on her face, leaving her wrinkled and looking old. Her blonde hair had thin strands of grey showing. She fingered the beautiful pearl necklace that hung limply around her neck before un-clasping it and taking it off.

**|000|**

“Mrs. George? Is you in here?”� asked Sinita, her Spanish maid who had just knocked on the door of her boudoir,

“Yes, I’m here.”� She replied dully, 

“Your lawyer called, he is wanting to speak to you about ze divorce settlement, and ze ironing lady said you can pick it up on Tuesday.”� She said, 

“Thank-you Sinita.”� She said, “Here, I want you to have this.”� Jo placed the necklace in Sinita’s hand and closed her grip around it,

“But Mrs. George, dis is yours, I cannot take your jewels.”�

“Yes you can, please, I want you to have it.”�

“Oh, much thanks Mrs. George, I is very grateful.”� 

“You’re very welcome Sinita, take the rest of the day off, spend it with your children.”�

“Oh, much thanks Mrs. George, you is very kind.”� Sinita said, before walking out of the room.

**|000|**  


Joanna lit a cigarette, and grabbed her half-empty glass of Fire Whiskey from beside her bed. She pushed open the doors to her balcony and breathed in the cold air, she walked out and looked around, taking in every sound, smell and feeling. She took a puff of her cigarette and squashed it into the ground. She took a step towards the edge, and took a long sip of her drink, dropping the glass carelessly onto the floor with a smash. Jo stepped up onto the bench, her delicate gown fluttering in the wind; she took another step up, onto the balcony ledge. And then, with one last bitter thought of her bastard of an ex-husband, and one last ragged breath, she jumped.

  
**|000|**   


hope you liked it, please review. 


End file.
